SpongeBob SquarePants: New Clarinet 2
by dlkrabs7
Summary: The plot is Squidward is playing his clarinet; he heard SpongeBob playing loud music he accident broke his clarinet and then he want him to buy him new clarinet before his auditon of Clarinet Awards and SpongeBob had looking for clarinets found awesome clarinet and Squidward got an auditon he made it to Clarinet Awards he won the Awards and SpongeBob and Squidward got some drinks.


SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song Begins

Episode Begins

Squidward Plays His Clarinet

Loud Dance Music Playing At SpongeBob's House

Squidward: Who's playing music during my practice? Oh! I should known who playing loud music! Guess I have to go over there and tell him turn down the music! SpongeBob! SpongeBob! SpongeBob!

Door Bell Rings

SpongeBob: Hey Squidward, welcome to the party!

Patrick: Is that Squidward? Welcome to the party! Woo!

Squidward: Can I tell you a secret?

SpongeBob: What is it?

Squidward: The secret is.. Can you turn down the music? I just heard the music next to my house and I just want to practice for my audition because the audition is next week!

SpongeBob: Ohh ok cool, I will turn down the music! Thanks for letting me know! Hey Patrick, turn down the music!

Squidward: Thank you! It worked for the first time! Hah, I can't believe that worked once! Time to go back to practice for my audition of Clarinet Awards!

Squidward Plays His Clarinet

Patrick: Hey SpongeBob, why Squidward asks us to turn down the music?

SpongeBob: Hmm, I really do not know!

Patrick: Oh! Can we party some more?

SpongeBob: Turn the music back on!

Squidward Plays His Clarinet

Loud Dance Music Playing At SpongeBob's House

Squidward: Oow, aww! Noo, my clarinet! Grr... I just thought I told you to turn down the music! SpongeBob, open the door! Open the door!

SpongeBob: Hey what's up?

Squidward: I just thought I told you to turn down the ******* music!

Patrick: Did you say number 11? That's a bad word!

Squidward: Shut it! SpongeBob, I did told you to turn down the music because I already told you I am practice for my auditon of Clarinet Awards and thanks to you, you just broke my clarinet!

SpongeBob: Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know you practice for your audtion!

Squidward: Yeah I want you to buy me another clarinet!

SpongeBob: I will think about it!

Squidward: Noo, you will buy me another clarinet right now because I got an audition next week!

SpongeBob: Ohh, ok ok ok! Its cool I will do it right now!

Squidward: Do it!

Meanwhile

SpongeBob: Any clarinet stores? Any clarinet stores? Ooh I think its open because I be looking for clarinet stores all day! Wow... They got the awesome clarinets in here! Whoa... Wow... This is awesome! Ooh is that electronic clarinet?!

Worker: Yep it is! Its sounds like you playing techno piano! Are you thinking about to buy it?

SpongeBob: Exactly!

Meanwhile

SpongeBob: Yes I can't believe that I got the new electronic clarinet! Squidward will be excited to see this! Squidward! Squidward!

Squidward: Did you got my clarinet?

SpongeBob: Yes I did! This time I got you the electronic clarinet!

Squidward: Whoa... This is nice! What clarinet did you buy it? I really want type of clarinets like that! Thanks SpongeBob, I will join your party at your house later on!

SpongeBob: No problem!

Meanwhile At The Audition

Judge 1: That's really awesome! Next?!

Squidward: Hey I'm Squidward I got electronic clarinet and this will make you go like "Whoa... Awesome"!

Judge 1: Ok cool, let us know if you ready!

Squidward: Alright.

Squidward Plays His Electronic Clarinet

Judge 1: Whoa! That's awesome!

Squidward: Did yall like it? Is it lit?

Judge 2: Oh yeah we like it! That's reminds you playing techno piano but its techno clarinet! That is real music! You sir, you going to Clarinet Awards!

Squidward: OMG! Really?!

Judge 1: Yes it is really cool!

Squidward: Yes yes yes yes yes! OH YEAH!

Meanwhile

Door Bell Ringing

SpongeBob: What's up?

Squidward: Guess what? I won the Clarinet Awards!

SpongeBob: Wow, really?!

Squidward: Oh yeah!

SpongeBob: That is really awesome! I told you will like the new clarinet!

Squidward: I do like the new clarinet! Thanks for buying me a electronic clarinet!

SpongeBob: No problem! I bet Clarinet Awards is jamming!

Squidward: Oh yeah, it is lit!

SpongeBob: Do you want to have some drinks with me?

Squidward: Hmm, sure, why not! Yeah.

Dance Music


End file.
